


Wet Mess

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Fat Jack Kelly, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Really shameless smut. Just read the tags. Don’t like it, then don’t read it.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 11





	Wet Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning. Don’t like, don’t read.

Jack felt his back pressed against the headboard of their bed. Davey had him pinned down by the wrists, kissing him fiercely. He had a knee between his thick thighs to keep Jack in place as he went down on him.

Jack kissed back and tried to be as rough as he could but Davey continued to overpower him. He didn’t mind though. He loved the way Davey was so dominating when they had sex. It was a nice change of pace from the quiet, gentle boyfriend he knew during the day.

He felt Davey bit his bottom lip a few times and slip in his tongue. Jack gladly allowed access and moaned into it. He bucked his hips as he felt Davey’s tongue deep in his mouth.

Davey eventually let go of his wrists and moved his hands to the side of Jack’s body, running his long fingers over his soft flesh and finding any crease he could. Jack moaned.

He snuck his hands under Davey’s shirt and ran a finger down his spine until reaching his boxers. His other hand was entangled in the skinny boy’s hair.

After a bit of tongue wrestling, Davey leaned back and separated. A thing string of saliva connecting their mouths.

The other had no hesitation before going for Jack’s neck and sprinkling kisses all over him. Jack giggled a little as he felt Davey start off gently. Then, he began biting and sucking. Jack’s giggles became whimpers.

“Davey… O-Oh Dave… Mmf…”

Davey enjoyed hearing the pleasureful moans of the larger boy. The size difference between them was hot enough on its own but hearing the fatter boy moan his name made Davey even harder than he already was. He dug his teeth into Jack’s neck. Davey was trying his best not to cum too soon.

Jack yelped at the sudden pain. “Gah! Careful!”

“Sorry…” His hands squeezed Jack’s love handles tightly. He dragged his hands upward and motioned for Jack to remove his shirt.

Jack did so and smiled. He could feel Davey’s hard cock against his body and awaited for the other to get down to real business.

Davey spread his legs, one on each side of Jack. He took in a deep breaths.

Dear god, his boyfriend was hot…

The fact that he was shorter yet so much bigger than him… it was such a turn on to Davey. Such a big beautiful boy right here at his hands… Everything about him from his attitude to his soft features to his beautiful stomach… And he wanted Davey to fuck him…

He felt his dick stiffen even more. He was dripping.

“Oh no,” he thought. “No! Not yet!”

He scrambled to undo his pants, but by the time they were off, it was too late. His boxers were all sticky. He let out a low moan as he did so.

Jack himself up and seemed a bit surprised. He gave him a smirk. “Aw, what’s the matter, Dave? A little too intense for ya?”

Davey blushed. “I-I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened…”

Jack leaned forward and kissed him. “It’s okay, doll. Let’s get ya cleaned up. Come on.”

Jack went to the restroom with Davey and helped him get out of his sticky clothes.

“I should probably shower,” Davey said as his hands touched the cum.. “I don’t want to go to bed like this this.”

Jack nodded and turned to leave but was stopped by Davey’s hand on his arm. He turned back to the taller boy. “Hm?”

“Uh… do you want to join me?” Davey’s face was red. “I just… I don’t want…” He trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

Jack laughed. “Alright. Alright. You don’t gotta get all embarrassed about it.” He winked. “I’ll try anything once.”

Davey’s face went redder. “N-No! Not like that! I mean… unless you want to…”

“I’m fine with whatever.” Jack shrugged.

He went over and turned on the water. He waited for Davey to throw his clothes to the side and climb in before doing so himself. Jack was careful when climbing in the shower though.

It was small and supposed to be for one person and well… it was more like three people climbing in. Jack was a pretty big guy, so he took up a bit more space than an average person. So, it was a bit of a tight squeeze.

They were pressed for space. Davey squeezed close the Jack as the warm water flowed down onto them.

They stood awkwardly for a good minute.

Jack broke the silence.

“So… did ya wanna do it in here or…?”

“Do we have the room?” Davey asked.

Jack kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s find out.” He pulled his in for another kiss. Davey didn’t resist.

He let the other take the lead this time.

It wasn’t too long before they were on their knees. Jack had Davey pressed against a wall, kissing him as Davey had done earlier.

Davey stared up at Jack lustfully. He let his hands squeeze the others fat. He could feel himself getting riled up again with the feeling of Jack’s body against his.

Jack pulled away fir a breath and moved the wet hair from his face. “You good, Dave?”

Davey took in a few deep breaths. “You’re gorgeous...”

Jack smirked. “Oh yeah?”

Davey nodded quickly.

“Go on. Go on and I might just reward ya...”

Davey fumbled for words. “I— You’re just so sexy… You’re body is so big! There’s so much of you to love! Nngf… you’re thighs are so soft… dear god Jackie! I just want to fuck you’re huge ass! You’re so hot! I need you!”

Jack chuckled. He could feel his cock throbbing from the sight of the lanky boy at his mercy. It wasn’t enough to have such a small, helpless boy at his mercy but having him praise Jack? He could get used to this.

Jack sat up and smirked down at the skinny boy. “Alright, hands and knees, doll. Let’s go,” Jack ordered.

Davey obeyed and soon enough felt one of Jack’s warm, wet fingers shoved up inside his anus. “Oh, Jack...” He felt Jack’s stomach pressed against his back. “Jack… he moaned.

“That’s it, babe…” Jack used his other hand to steady himself. “You look so pretty when you’re on your knees begging…”

Davey whimpered. “Pl-please…”

“You know the rules, Dave…”

“O-oh, Jack… Oh dear god… you’re so fucking hot… I love you so much…” He let out another whimper as Jack added another finger. He wiggled them a bit inside Davey, earning loud moans.

“Jack… Mmf— you’re so soft… I need you’re soft body on me. I love everything about you. From your stretch marks… to you’re rolls… GAH! I love it! You’re perfect!”

Jack wanted to laugh, but he was trying not to ejaculate yet. It was hard with how sexy the skinny boy was on his hands and knees and the way he praised him. He bit his bottom lip. “Good boy, Dave… good boy…” He grunted.

He pulled his fingers from Davey’s ass and inserted himself in instead. Davey let out a loud groan.

Jack thrust hard and fast, earning a yelp from his boyfriend. He tangled his hands in Davey’s hair and pulled gently as he thrust again, this time harder.

“Mmgf… Oh, Jacky… O-Oh baby…”

“Just a little more Dave…”

Jack positioned himself to make it easier for him to fuck Davey and gave a few more powerful thrusts into the other.

“Gah! Jack!”

“Hold it!”

He gave one last powerful, quick thrust.

He pulled out and let himself cum on the shower floor. He laid back and took in a deep breaths. He was out of breath.

Davey sat up on his knees. “A-ah… I don’t think I’m going to be walk-in right for a while…”

Jack smirked. “Good… That means I did you right…”

Davey blushed. “Heh… I guess.” He kissed Jack’s forehead and rested his hand on the other’s stomach. “We should probably get cleaned up… for real this time.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah… but we should do this again sometime…”

Davey chuckled. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that~”

“But next time, you’re doin’ the heavy lifting…”

He kissed Jack again. “Oh, I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I’m always willing to experiment with writing different kinks and shit like that, so if anyone has any suggestions, I’ll consider them.


End file.
